Fake Relationships Are The Best Relationships
by angelicelegance
Summary: What’s this? Nate and Serena both getting dumped by Dan and Vanessa in the same week. Solution? Start a fake relationship with each other of course! But what happens when a fake relationship starts to feel a little too real? N/S with C/B thrown in.
1. The Beginning

**Fake Relationships Are The Best Relationships**

**Summary:** What's this? Nate and Serena both getting dumped by Dan and Vanessa in the same week? Solution? Start a fake relationship with each other of course! But what happens when a fake relationship starts to feel a little too real? Nate/Serena. With Chuck and Blair thrown in, because I can never resist that couple.

This is a light fic, with a big dollop of romance and a bunch of ridiculous but cute Nate and Serena scenes. I know this is a couple that not many people are invested in, but re-watching 'Summer, Kind of Wonderful' when these two made out made me go WOW. Now THERE'S a couple who would be extremely hot together.

And yes, I put Chuck and Blair in as an already established couple, because I can never resist those two.

xoxo

* * *

Serena was walking through the halls of Constance Billard, her mind on the assignment that was due the next day when her phone beeped.

And so did everyone else's.

Sighing, she grabbed her phone out of her bag and flipped it open, wondering what juicy tidbits Gossip Girl had uncovered now.

_Fact has it that two of Constance's most famous couples have called it quits. Everyone's Prince Charming, Nate Archibald has parted ways with Cinderella herself, Vanessa Abrams. Meanwhile our favorite newly-reformed bad girl, Serena van der Woodsen, has left behind the lowly Dan Humphrey. It's about time, S. We were beginning to miss your single, hard-partying ways. But what will become of two of Gossip Girls' most sought-after individuals? _

_Only time will tell. And you can bet that I'll be watching. _

Serena froze on the spot, blinking, willing the text to disappear from in front of her eyes. It was bad enough breaking up with someone, let alone having everyone else knowing your private business.

"S!" called Blair from down the hallway. She approached her quickly. "I just read it. Is it true?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah. We broke up. Again."

"Oh S!" Blair hugged her friend. "I hope you're okay."

"Uhhh… thanks B. I'll be fine."

She disentangled herself from Blair's grasp, only to spot Chuck heading towards her.

"Hey sis. You and Lonely Boy split again?"

Once again Serena nodded.

"My deepest sympathies." He wrapped an arm around Blair's waist and whispered into her ear. Serena shook her head, still in shock over her best friend and step brother dating.

Blair giggled and blushed, before turning to face her friend again. 'Uh… Chuck and I have some…. homework to do. Are you sure you're okay?"

Serena rolled her eyes at her friend. "Gross, B. I know you and Chuck are heading off to do something dirty in the school. Again. So yes I'm fine as long as you two leave before I'm scarred with the image of my best friend and brother naked together."

"You could always join us," quipped Chuck.

Blair whacked him on the arm.

"Or not."

"I'll see you later," said Serena, waving over her shoulder and continuing to walk down the hall. She made her way outside and found a secluded area and a bench to sit on. She took a deep breath of fresh air, trying to calm herself down.

"Bad day?"

Serena started then saw Nate leaning against the wall, looking at her.

"Well I've had better."

He chuckled. "Me too."

Nate walked over and sat down beside Serena. "I saw the latest Gossip Girl blast," he noted. "We've obviously had _great_ weeks," he said sarcastically.

Serena sighed. "Don't you just wish that we could get away from it all?" she said, twirling a strand of her long blonde hair through her fingers absentmindedly.

"More like don't I wish I could get some sort of revenge on Vanessa?"

Serena nudged Nate playfully. "Hey, careful now! Even though you guys broke up, V is still a nice girl."

Nate shrugged. "Yeah, but still… I'm willing to bet that somewhere deep inside you, you're wishing that you could get back at Dan."

"It's not that deep, actually," laughed Serena. "It's not so much that I have anything against him, I just want to _beat _him in the comeback stakes. Make him miss me a little, get him jealous." Serena paused. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

Nate laughed openly. "I think everyone feels that way after a breakup, even if you're still friends with your ex. There will always be that competition on who will move on first."

"Touché."

Serena and Nate both sighed and looked at the ground, lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Serena snapped her head up, her eyes bright with a devious idea.

"So how badly do you want to win your competition with Vanessa?" asked Serena, bumping Nate teasingly with her shoulder.

Nate looked at her, shaking his head slightly. "I know you too well, S. Too well to say yes to whatever crazy plan you've thought of now."

"Awww, c'mon Nate!" she begged, tugging on his arm. "Pleeease? Just hear me out, okay?"

"Fine. What is it?"

Serena paused dramatically. "So we both want to start dating again before Dan and Vanessa, right?"

"Right."

"Well, what if we pretended to date each other?"

Nate looked at her in disbelief and Serena quickly jumped in and kept talking.

"It's the perfect plan, Nate! That way, we don't use anyone as a device to get over our exes. We both know we're _pretending_ to like the other, so no one gets hurt. And let's face it; based on our history everyone will believe we're actually a couple. It's the perfect plan!"

"Except for the fact that we aren't actually dating each other," pointed out Nate.

Serena threw her hand in the air, as if trying to physically brush off Nate's comment. "Look at it this way Nate. It means we win. We don't use anyone. No one gets hurt. Sounds perfect to me."

Nate pondered in silence, trying to ignore Serena's nodding and to look at the plan from an objective point of view.

"I guess it could work…" he started to say, before getting cut off by Serena throwing her arms around him. "YES!!! THANK YOU NATE!!"

Nate laughed, hugging one of his best friends in return. They pulled apart and both stood up, ready to get back to class.

"We are horrible people, aren't we?" said Nate, shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so. We're not hurting anyone. It's just a bit of fun."

Nate still looked uncertain, so Serena took his arm and looked him in the eye. "Nate, if you really don't want to do this, you don't have to. We can be like normal people and get over our exes by dating new people, for real."

Nate, however, couldn't resist the subtle pleading in Serena's eyes. "I said I'm in, so I'm in."

She grinned widely before grabbing her bag and walking towards her next class. "I'll text you tonight so we can work out a time to get together and sort this out."

"Sounds like a plan," he called out after her.

As Serena rounded the corner and out of his view, Nate grinned to himself.

One thing was for sure, life was never boring when you had Serena van der Woodsen by your side.

* * *

Serena was lounging around on her large, squishy double bed when she heard a knock on the door and watched Nate walk in. She grinned at him and swung her legs around so that they were dangling over the edge of the bed. She patted the spot next to her and Nate crossed the room and sat down.

"So, did you call up your lawyer so we can get a contract figured out?" giggled Serena.

"Ha ha ha," said Nate sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "So what is it that we need to figure out exactly?"

It was Serena's turn to roll her eyes at him. "Well, if we're entering into a fake relationship, we obviously need set rules and boundaries so we know what is and isn't acceptable in public."

"Agreed, "said Nate, nodding. "Well personally I think if we're having a fake relationship, we need it to look as real as possible so clearly we need to sleep together a lot."

Serena whacked him across the arm and he laughed openly at her. "Okay, okay, I was kidding!" he said, grinning. "Hand holding, hugging, arm around the waist, head on my shoulder, all appropriate signs of affection, right?"

"Check," said Serena. "They're all very couply signs of affection we need to be portraying. What else?"

"Well…" started Nate. "Couples do tend to kiss each other in public…"

"Yes they do," said Serena, trying to keep a straight face.

"So, kissing on the lips is okay?"

"For the good of our fake relationship, I believe it is needed."

Serena and Nate grinned at each other.

"Anything else?" asked Nate.

"Ummm…. Well it depends," said Serena, looking at the floor. "How real do we want to look?"

"Very real," said Nate quickly. "We need people to believe that what we're doing is genuine."

"Well from my experiences, couples do more than just kiss on the lips. So I guess what I'm saying is…"

Serena blushed deeply and Nate couldn't help but grin at how cute she looked.

"Yes?" he asked, willing her to go on.

"We're going to have to kiss each other properly. You know, with _tongues_."

Nate laughed at her. "Who knew Serena van der Woodsen could be so _modest?_"

She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes, too embarrassed to say any more. Nate opened his mouth to speak.

"I have no problem with that Serena. We're just kidding around. If you kiss me properly in front of everyone, I won't be surprised." Nate paused, pondering whether he should say his next comment or not. He decided he would. "Besides, I'm not exactly going to get upset over a hot blonde throwing herself at me."

For the second time that day, Nate got whacked across the arm by Serena.

"I deserved that."

"Yes you did."

"So when do we start this fake relationship?" asked Nate.

"Tomorrow. At school. We can meet on the steps before homeroom. We'll give Gossip Girl something to blog about!"

Nate grinned at her. "Especially after everyone sees me sticking my tongue down your throat."

Nate got whacked across the arm. Again.

"Ouch!"

* * *

Serena felt distinctively nervous as she stood on the steps, knowing what was going to happen. There was no real reason to feel nervous but she couldn't help it anyway. She tried to convince herself that the nerves were for the public display of affection she was going to give everyone that morning. No one likes their private lives to be blogged and talked about. But she knew the nerves where deeper than that. If she could admit it to herself, she knew the nerves where for kissing Nate. She had done it before and they were just friends, putting on a show. So why did she feel this way? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She hadn't been herself after her breakup with Dan so she decided to blame her nerves on that.

"Hey Serena!" called Penelope, gesturing towards her and attempting to get Serena to join their circle of friends. "We're over here!"

"I can't!" she called back. "I'm waiting for someone."

"For who?" asked Penelope, clearly puzzled. Everyone of importance was already standing in their friendship circle.

Serena ignored her and continued scanning for Nate.

"Looking for me?" a voice from behind her asked. Serena's heart sped up as she recognized the person's voice standing behind her. She turned around slowly, grinning.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she came face to face with him, only inches apart.

"Ready to start the show?" he asked quietly.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Slowly and deliberately, Nate leaned forward, cupping his hand on her face. He pulled her close, staring into her eyes, then shut them at the last second. Serena followed suite and in an instant their lips met. He slowly moved his lips against hers and she felt his hand move around her waist, pulling her in against his body. He opened her mouth with his tongue and slipped it inside, moving in synchronicity with each other.

It was the perfect movie kiss.

Serena exhaled and they broke apart gradually, eyes fluttering open. Serena let out a small giggle and he grinned back at her.

"If I was your real girlfriend, I would be kissing you all day with a technique like that."

Nate laughed before replying. "Right back at you." He slipped his arm back around her waist, and she leant into his side.

"I think we achieved our goal for today," said Nate, looking around the courtyard.

There were people everywhere with their phones out, snapping photos of the two of them together.

"Looks like we really did," said Serena, nudging Nate and getting him to look in a certain direction. There was Dan and surprisingly Vanessa, who was there to film more of her documentary, standing together mouths agape at seeing their two exes entangled with one another.

Serena turned her face to look at Nate. "See you at lunch?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

Serena grinned as she walked to her next class. This fake relationship thing was actually a lot of fun.

**End Chapter One**

So that was the set up for the Nate/Serena goodness. Please review, it makes me happy. The next chapter should be up soon. The whole story is pretty much finished. It just needs a touch of editing.


	2. Flirting is harmless, right?

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took forever to get this up! I've been inundated with uni work. But I'm on uni holidays now, so it should be much easier to get the rest of this story up for you.

Once again, this fic still remains as light, fluffy and fun. It's all about Nate and Serena but with Chuck and Blair still in there for good measure.

Enjoy and comments are loved.

* * *

Serena was sitting in class when she felt her phone vibrate. Reaching into her bag she pulled it out and flipped it open, only to reveal the latest Gossip Girl entry.

_I spy with my little eye something beginning with OMG._

_The entire world was shocked when they found out that Serena and Lonely Boy and Nate and Vanessa had broken up in the same week. So imagine the explosion that took place when S & N were spotted in a very PDA on the steps outside Constance Billard. Have the King and Queen of the school moved on already from their exes? If so, Game Set and Match goes to this too-perfect new couple. And based on their reputations and past indiscretions, you know it's only a matter of time before sparks fly… then explode._

_I'll be watching._

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Serena couldn't help but grin at Gossip Girl's latest blog entry. Their plan was working perfectly and she was loving it. A mere 5 seconds later, her phone vibrated again to reveal a message from Blair.

_It is true?_

Serena wasn't sure how to answer. She didn't want to lie to her best friend, so she sent back the following message.

_It's complicated. Need to talk after school. 4 o'clock. My place?_

Her phone vibrated one last time.

_I wouldn't miss it._

She decided to tell Blair the plan. She couldn't keep a secret like this from her best friend.

* * *

"I'm impressed," said Blair, smiling deviously. "I wouldn't have thought you and Nate capable of a plan like this but clearly I was wrong."

"So I'm not a horrible person?" asked Serena. "For doing this whole thing?"

"Of course not S! You're not hurting anyone. It's just a bit of fun. Go for it." Blair cocked her head to the side. "You know S, if you really wanted, you and Nate _could _take the relationship to the next level. You may as well based on what you're already doing. Friends with benefits…"

"Ewwwww, Blair, no!" shrieked Serena. "You've clearly being going out with Chuck too long if you're suggesting something like that!"

Blair laughed gaily. "Maybe you're right. But I love him so there's not much I can do about that now."

Serena sighed. "So you and Chuck? It feels real?"

"Realer than anything I've ever felt before." Blair stopped talking before boldly continuing. "He said he loves me."

"WHAT????" screeched Serena. "WHEN??"

Blair laughed at her friend's always over the top reaction. "Yesterday. And I said it back."

Serena couldn't stop grinning for her friend. "I'm so happy for you B! Who knew Chuck Bass has a soul?"

Blair felt a little scared to talk about Chuck so she tried to steer the conversation in a new direction. "So what is your next plan of action with Nate?"

"Tomorrow we're going to the charity dinner. Everyone from school will be there so we figure we should make an appearance too."

"Sounds great. Just be careful though S."

"Why?" asked Serena, clearly shocked at her friend's concern.

"You and Nate have never really been _just friends. _There's always been something more between you two. And I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

Serena brushed the comment aside. "Don't worry B. What Nate and I have is clearly platonic. We have boundaries. We know exactly what we're doing."

"I hope so."

* * *

As soon as Serena and Nate entered the charity dinner together holding hands, they saw a bunch of people with their phones out, taking photos.

"So this is what it feels like to be famous," grumbled Nate, steering Serena around several people standing in the way.

"I guess so, but I say lets give them a show." Serena flung her arms around Nate and hugged him tightly. She then let go and started jumping up and down in front of him, clapping wildly.

"Thank you Nate! Thank you so much! You're the best!" she exclaimed loudly so that half the room could hear her.

Nate, playing along with Serena's antics, grinned, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. "Anything for my girl," he proclaimed loudly, before leaning in and kissing the side of her head.

Spotting Chuck and Blair, Nate and Serena walked over to them, smiling.

"Well done," applauded Blair. "I think you have everyone fooled."

Nate looked at her. "You know?" he queried.

Serena butted in quickly. "I couldn't not tell her!" she protested. "She's my best friend."

Chuck looked at Nate. "You're fake relationship is even more entertaining than the fake relationships on _The Hills_."

"_You_ know?" exclaimed Serena.

It was Blair's turn to butt in quickly. "I tell him everything, S. You know that."

"Don't worry sis. You're secret's safe with me," grinned Chuck.

The four friends stood around chatting with the majority of the students from the school constantly looking at them from the corner of their eye. Queen B and Chuck Bass as a serious couple had been a major talking point for weeks after it had come out. But this new scandal, involving the two people most students thought of as royalty was the icing on the cake. To even look at them was mesmerizing. As individuals they were both extraordinarily good looking. But combining them together was almost hurtful to look at. They looked like two air brushed models that belonged in the pages of glossy magazines, not two high school students.

"So is this event like every other boring event or is something exciting planned?" asked Serena, leaning her head on Nate's shoulder.

"It's a charity dinner," replied Nate. "Of course it's going to be boring."

"I heard there was a doubles table tennis championship actually," supplied Chuck. "You pay $50 to enter as a double, the money goes to charity and the winners get a ridiculous trophy."

Serena's eyes lit up and she stood in front of Nate. "Let's do it!"

Nate shook his head. "Really Serena? Table tennis is lame. Can't we just stay here?"

"Naaaaaaate," she whined, pulling on his hand. "Pleeeeease? It will be so much fun!" She opened her eyes wide, making a puppy dog face.

After a few seconds he gave in. "Fine, let's do it. Your wish. My command."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"You're not even really dating and your already whipped, Nathaniel," said Chuck. "I'd hate to see you in an actual relationship with my sis. She'd have you running out to the store and buying her tampons."

"Ewww Chuck. Gross," said Serena as she pulled Nate through the crowd to the sign up sheet. Glancing at the sheet she saw only two other couples signed up. "We're totally gonna win with only two teams to beat!" she exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed a pen and wrote their names on the list. The tournament was to start in the adjacent room in 10 minutes time.

"Let's check it out before we start," she said, eyes shinning bright with excitement.

"Lets," said Nate. "I'm ready to show off my mad skillz," he said sarcastically, trying to sound hard core.

Serena laughed. "Promise me you'll never talk like that ever again."

"For you Serena, I'll do anything."

Serena tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach when he said that.

It's just an act, she told herself.

Just an act.

* * *

Not surprisingly to everyone but Nate and Serena, after they had signed up an extra 15 couples signed on to the table tennis tournament. They got quite the shock when they both went to the toilet and returned, only to find about 60 people milling about the room.

"Where did everyone come from?" asked Serena as she approached Chuck and Blair who were standing to the side of the room.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Blair. "After people saw you sign up, suddenly everyone was interested in playing table tennis."

"You're kidding?" exclaimed Nate.

Blair just shook her head at him before turning to Chuck. "The rest of this place is pretty deserted now. No one will realize if we disappear for an hour…." She trailed off suggestively.

Chuck grinned at her. "I'll call the limo around."

Chuck and Blair walked out, holding hands.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Ewwww! Can't those two keep it in their pants for _one _night?" grumbled Serena.

Nate laughed. "Hey, if she's offering, he's not about to turn her down."

"So are you ready for our sweeping table tennis victory? We need to win because I really want a trophy" announced Serena, pretending to jog on the spot to warm up.

"As long as I don't get distracted by looking at you when I'm playing, we've got this one in the bag," flirted Nate.

She playfully pushed him. "The flirting isn't necessary when people can't hear us Nate."

He grinned. "I know. It's just fun to see your reaction."

She smiled. "Let's do this! Team SAN all the way!"

Nate looked confused. "What the hell is Team SAN?" he asked.

Serena gave him a 'you're-really-not-so-bright-after-all' look. "It's Team **S**erena **A**nd **N**ate. Team **SAN**. Duh."

He chuckled at the absurdity of the girl standing before him. "You really are crazy, you know that, right?"

"As long as crazy people win table tennis tournaments, that's all I care about."

* * *

Serena and Nate had been playing their knock out table tennis championship and had won the first three games in a row. This resulted in them playing the fourth match, also known as the championship match. Whoever won this one won the entire 'championship' and got the shiny silver trophy Serena desired so whole heartedly.

They were just 2 points away from victory and the other couple had called a time out. Serena and Nate were talking, attempting to discuss tactics.

"We can do this!" said Serena enthusiastically, pumping her fist in the air. "Team SAN for the win!"

"I've already said its Team NAS," replied Nate. "My name should be first. And yeah, we _are_ going to win this. Just relax, have fun and we'll get an easy victory."

Serena snorted. "Team NAS? That's so pathetic Nate. SAN sounds so much better."

The other team walked over to the table so Nate and Serena returned to their positions, high fiving each other on the way over. The opposing team served and Nate hit it straight back, scoring an easy point.

The people watching cheered loudly, knowing that Nate and Serena were just one point away from victory. It was Serena's turn to serve and Nate noticed her looking much paler than usual as she went to hit the ball. Before she did, he quickly whispered into her ear.

"Relax. We've got this. Just hit it like it's any other point. You're amazing."

Serena exhaled and hit the ball. The couple hit it back, with Nate slicing it straight back over the net. Surprisingly, they hit it straight back in Serena's direction. Without thinking, she found herself whacking it diagonally across the table where it proceeded to bounce once before the other team completely missed it.

"Winners!" announced the charity chairman, gesturing towards Nate and Serena. The room erupted into cheers and applause.

Serena started jumping up and down. "We did it! We did it!" she shrieked over and over, before throwing her arms around Nate. He picked her up and twirled her around, before putting her back on the ground and hugging her some more.

"I told you we would win!" he shouted at her. "You really are amazing!"

Serena laughed and was so caught up in the moment she didn't even see the charity chairman approaching them with the trophy. He tapped her on the shoulder and she graciously accepted, before kissing it and holding it up in the air, true exhibitionist style.

Nate laughed and pretended to wrestle the trophy off of her. They were giggling and tugging at the trophy before Serena got a hold of it completely and ran off into the adjoining room. She darted to her seat, sat down at the table and stashed the trophy into her oversized bag. She saw Nate approaching and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know it's in your bag," he said, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Why Nate," she said in a playful voice. "A man is never to go through a woman's bag. It's personal."

He sat down in his next to her. "You can have it anyway. You're the one who wants it so badly."

She grinned. "Thanks, lover," she joked.

At that moment the waiters and waitresses began emerging with the night's dinner. The chairman instructed everyone to sit down and Serena found herself oogling at the food placed in front of her. "Yum," she sighed, eyeing her and licking her lips.

She looked at Nate only to find him staring at her. "What?" she asked curiously. Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Serena turned back to her food, wondering. Ever since she had known Nate, she had always found him occasionally just staring at her. She never thought much of it, thinking it was just something Nate did to everyone. But did he? Or did he only stare at her?

She wasn't sure which answer she wanted.

"Chuck and Blair are coming back," said Nate, nodding towards the couple walking towards them.

"Oh goody," chimed Serena. "I hope they've washed their hands."

Nate groaned at Serena's response. "I'm trying to eat here."

**End Chapter Two**

Any comments? I would love to see some silly interaction like this between these two on the show. More N and S I say!

Next chapter up soon!


	3. Vampires and Notebooks

**Authors Note: **And here is chapter three! It's quite short, but I have valid reasons for this. I hope you enjoy it! Any comments/feedback are always appreciated!

**Chapter Three**

The following day was Saturday and Serena wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Blair was out with Chuck, of course, so she instinctively reached for her phone and dialed the first number that came into her head.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate, It's Serena."

His voice perked up. "Hey! Whatcha up to?"

"Not much. Just hanging out at home. You?"

"The same."

A small silence followed.

"Want to go see a movie, boyfriend?" asked Serena playfully.

"As long as I get to choose what one."

"I don't think so! I'm not seeing some brain-dead action movie," she pouted over the phone.

"You kept the table tennis trophy, I get to choose the movie. Deal?"

Serena huffed. "Fine. Deal."

"Pick you up in 10?" Nate asked.

"Can't wait."

* * *

Sitting in the movie theatre, Nate was complaining to Serena. "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

Serena giggled. "So I guess I got the trophy AND I picked the movie. Score: Serena -Two. Nate- Zero."

He shook his head at her. "I WILL even up the score soon. So what's this movie about again?"

"A vampire and a human girl who fall in love."

Nate rolled his eyes.

"Every girl loves Twilight, Nate. Instead of seeing it as a chick flick, see it as an educational video. You want a real girlfriend? Be more like Edward Cullen."

"So not only did I not get to pick the movie, now I have _homework?_" mused Nate.

Serena smiled at him.

"Besides," continued Nate. "Why would I want a real girlfriend when I have such an exceptional fake one?"

* * *

After the movie Nate and Serena wandered into a café upon Serena's insistence, who was claiming she was hungry.

"You ate an entire tub of popcorn meant for both of us and you're _still_ hungry?" asked Nate incredulously.

"Never talk about how much a girl has eaten, Nate. That's a self-esteem issue no one wants to get involved in."

They sat down, Nate pulling out Serena's chair for her and grabbed a menu. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Cake! Chocolate cake!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I thought you wanted a meal?"

"Who said dessert isn't a meal?"

He nodded, accepting her argument. "Fine. If you're having chocolate cake, I'm having strawberry ice cream."

"Wow, very masculine Nate. I'm impressed," grinned Serena sarcastically.

The waitress came over and they placed their orders. Once she left, Nate turned back to Serena. "And what is wrong with strawberry ice cream?" he demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," said Serena, before muttering under her breath "if you're a girl…"

"I heard that!"

She laughed openly. "I'm kidding Nate. Besides, you REALLY don't need to worry about protecting your masculinity. I've seen you with your shirt off," replied Serena flirtatiously, cocking an eyebrow.

"You know if you weren't one of my best friends, I would be hitting on you right now."

"Well it's lucky we are friends then, isn't it?"

Nate's smile disappeared just a little and his voice dropped. "Yeah… lucky…" he mumbled.

Serena's head flooded with confusion, not understanding Nate's reaction. Before she could ask him about it their dessert arrived and Serena became distracted by the mouth watering chocolate mud cake.

* * *

After dessert Nate and Serena were walking back to her house when Nate grabbed her hand. Serena didn't think twice about it because it felt so natural until Nate whispered into her ear. "Isn't that Jasmine from school?"

Serena nodded and they entered into her hotel building. In the lobby she heard her name called out. She turned around, still holding hands, to see one of her grandma's friends approaching.

"Serena, darling, how are you?" she cooed, kissing her on the cheek. "And Nathaniel, I haven't seen you in so long. Things are well?"

"Things are great," he replied, smiling at her.

The lady glanced at the couple in front of her. "I say, are you two dating?" she asked boldly, noting their hand holding.

Nate nodded. "She is the love of my life," he said, pulling Serena into his side. Serena laughed.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the lady. "What wonderful news! You know, I've watched the two of you grow up and have always thought of what a wonderful couple you would be. EVERYONE could tell, a few years back, that you two really did have a crush on each other. It's so nice to see it finally come to fruition. And looking at the two of you now, well my oh my…" the lady took a breath before continuing. "It is just glaringly obvious that you two are in love. And I must say you make a _gorgeous _couple. Simply marvelous!"

At that moment her phone rang. "Oh do excuse me dears, this is an important call. It was lovely to see you again." And with a wave she was outside, leaving the two alone.

They entered the elevator and as the doors closed Nate and Serena collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god, did she hear the things she said?" gasped Serena, in between breaths. "What a crazy woman!"

Nate was holding on to her shoulder for support while he was doubled over laughing. "She had no idea what she was going on about!" he sputtered.

Attempting to compose themselves, they managed to make it into Serena's apartment. Nate flopped himself down onto a couch while Serena grabbed a random DVD and put it on.

Sitting down next to Nate, he groaned. "Oh no. What crap are you going to make me watch now?"

"It's not crap!" said Serena indignantly. "It's beautiful. You should let me indulge in my romantic movies considering this is as close as I'm getting to any real love in my life right now."

Nate stared at her for a few moments, before opening his arms wide. "Come here," he said, gesturing for Serena to sit closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her. "We can pretend tonight that I'm your real boyfriend sitting down and watching a romantic movie with you."

Serena's heart sputtered just a little as she leaned into his embrace. "You should like this movie," she said softly. "The main guy, Noah, has a good heart. Just like you."

He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Let's hope so. What's it called again?"

"The Notebook."

"Sounds thrilling," he muttered sarcastically.

But despite Nate's obvious distaste for the movie, he still sat there the entire time, arms wrapped around Serena. If it had been anyone else he probably would have left. Yet when he saw her eyes beginning to fill with tears towards the end of the film, there was no possible way he was letting go of her.

Not Serena.

**End Chapter Three**

Yes, I am aware that this was a much shorter chapter. Basically I didn't know how to break up the next (final) chapter. So this one is short but the next one should be longer. Plus get excited, because it's time for PROM.

Review, please?


	4. One Night At Prom

**Author's Note: **And here it is! The final chapter! I would like to say a BIG THANKYOU to anyone who has shown me any support for this story. I'm not sure how popular N/S is in the Gossip Girl universe, so I was a little apprehensive about writing this. So once again, **thank you** and I hope you enjoy the last installment of this story.

**Chapter Four/Final Chapter**

Four weeks later and the Nate/Serena dating charade had been executed flawlessly. It was finally the night of the Constance Billard Prom, and the fake couple had decided they would go together. Because, as Serena had pointed out, they had been friends for years and there was no one else she would rather go with.

Serena was at Blair's house and the two girls were getting ready. They were sipping champagne with their hair and makeup already flawlessly done. All that was left was to put on their dresses.

"So are you excited for the prom, B?" asked Serena.

"Of course I am. I practically organized this entire event," ranted Blair. "If I had let Hazel and Penelope do all the organizing, we probably would have ended up having it in someone's backyard. Those girls really need a lesson in organization. They wanted balloons. And _streamers_. It was like a 5 year old birthday party. Thankfully I was there to make it _fabulous._"

Serena hugged her best friend, suddenly overcome with a wave of emotion. "I love you, B."

Blair looked slightly taken aback at her best friend's unexpected declaration but hugged her back. "Love you too, S. What's gotten you so emotional?"

Serena pulled back to look at Blair's face. "It's PROM B. It's the crowning moment of our high school lives. After tonight we're no longer high school students." Serena paused, lost in thought. "We're going to remember this night forever."

She wasn't wrong.

* * *

The doorbell chimed and Serena and Blair heard Dorota call out to them. "Miss Blair! Miss Serena! Mr Chuck and Mr Nate are here!"

The two men walked into Blair's room, each stopping as soon as they saw their respective dates. They were speechless.

Chuck grinned as he took in the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend. She really was beautiful.

Meanwhile Nate stepped into the room and his eyes immediately fell upon Serena van der Woodsen.

There was only one word for her.

Perfection.

Serena wore a royal blue, empire waist, full length dress. It was tight fitting on top, until it suddenly cascaded out into several layers so that it swayed elegantly whenever she walked. She wore a stunning diamond necklace with blue sapphires and matching studded earrings. Her brilliantly blonde hair cascaded down her back in a flourish of curls, with one side pinned back elegantly with a diamond clasp.

She took his breath away.

Serena walked over to him, grinning. She spun on the spot, twirling her dress before coming to a stop so she was facing him. "You like it, lover?" she amiably joked.

"You look stunning," he breathed with no hint of humor in his voice.

Serena blushed, taken aback by the sudden intensity in his eyes. _He's just a friend, he's just a friend, _she chanted to herself.

"Well shall we get this show on the road?" Chuck asked, taking Blair's hand. "You look lovely, sis," he noted, before leading the way out the apartment.

As the four friends were piling into the limo, Blair squeezed Serena's hand and looked pointedly at Nate. She whispered into her ear. "Friend's can become lovers, you know." Serena quickly shook her head, unwillingly to even think about the possibility of being more than just friends with Nate.

"What are you two whispering about?" Chuck asked as he climbed in, sitting himself next to Blair.

"Oh, the usual girl stuff," chimed Serena. "Tampons, cramps, leg waxing."

"Forget I asked."

* * *

The prom was spectacular. Blair had decided on the theme, which, in true Blair Waldorf style, was Paris at night. Everywhere you looked there were old fashioned lamp posts, fairy lights and a beautiful purple and blue theme. As students entered they had to pass under a large Eiffel tower which was fantastically lit up. There was a big dance floor and the perfectly manufactured lighting ensured that everyone's skin glowed almost translucent so many students appeared as though they were an ethereal beauty.

"B, this is amazing!" squealed Serena upon entering the prom. "It's like I'm on another planet!"

"Or country," quipped Chuck, who was as equally as impressed as Serena but didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"I designed it, so of course it's amazing," laughed Blair, secretly pleased at her friend's reaction.

Serena grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "Let's dance!" she declared, caught up in the moment.

Nate tried to tug away. "No, Serena! No one else is dancing. We'll look like total idiots!"

"Since when do you care about what other people think?"

"Since always."

Serena continued to tug on his arm and slowly managed to pull him to the dance floor. "Well I don't care what other people think and this is the prom so I'm going to have fun and dance my night away!"

Serena stood so that they were facing each other. She began to dance, swaying her hips and moving in time to the upbeat music, laughing.

Nate couldn't help but smile at her. "You really don't care what other people think, do you?"

"Nope!"

Nate exhaled. "You really are a free spirit."

Throwing caution to the wind, Nate joined in with the dancing and lost himself in the music and Serena. He was having such a great time that when Serena finally decided she needed a break for some water, he hasn't even really realized that the dance floor was now packed.

Sitting down at their table, drinks in hand, Serena started chatting. "How fun was that? And wasn't it amazing how quickly everyone joined in once we started?"

Blair and Chuck sidled up to them and sat down. "You really know how to get the crowd going, S," said Blair, smiling. "If you started wearing your socks on your hands, I'm sure the next day the entire school would be doing the same thing."

Serena laughed but had to cut it short, hearing an announcement from the principal on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has arrived to announce your prom king and queen."

Serena and Blair looked at each other. "I totally forgot about prom king and queen!" exclaimed Serena.

Blair smiled. "I didn't. And I have a hunch on who's going to win."

"Who?" asked Serena, genuinely interested.

Blair rolled her eyes. "You're SO blind sometimes, S."

Serena cocked her head to the side, confused. "Huh?"

"And the prom king is…," continued the principal. "Nate Archibald!"

Cheers erupted around the room as Nate remained in his chair, stunned.

"WHAT???" shrieked Serena, jumping up. "Nate!" She took his hand and yanked him up off the seat. "Congratulations!" she squealed, engulfing him in a bear hug.

He grinned sheepishly. "Thanks Serena." He kissed her on the cheek and made his way to the stage where he was presented with his crown.

"And the prom queen is….." said the principal, "Serena van der Woodsen!"

Before she could even react, Blair was engulfing her in a hug. "I love you, S! Remember this moment."

Serena, feeling slightly dazed, made her way to the stage where she graciously accepted her crown.

"Now it's time for the official King and Queen of the prom to have their first dance," announced the principal.

Nate grinned at Serena and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Serena couldn't help but grin at the chessy-ness of the situation. "You may."

Nate took his hand in hers and together they walked to the dance floor. Placing one hand on her shoulder and one on her waist, they began a slow dance across the floor.

As they were dancing, Serena started to giggle. Nate looked into her eyes. "What's so funny?" he grinned.

"Don't you think this whole thing is just so lame?" she said. "It's so far from reality**…………….**

Nate paused to consider her words before answering. "It's not _that _far from reality."

Serena looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Us. Dancing together like this. I'd like to think that it's pretty close to reality actually."

Serena's breath hitched in her throat as Nate stared into her eyes. What was he getting at? Serena felt confused and unwilling to consider the possibility of his words meaning what she thought they actually meant. She ignored the other couples joining them on the dance floor.

"Yes," continued Serena. "But our reality is a fake relationship so it's still pretty far fetched."

"So you still consider this relationship to be 100% fake then, do you?" asked Nate, continuing to stare into her eyes.

"No!" said Serena quickly, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze. "Our relationship could never be fake, Nate. Me and you have always been friends. I would hate to ever loose that."

"Well I hope you don't think this is fake."

Nate slowly leaned in, closed his eyes and kissed Serena. It was a soft, caring kiss and Serena felt so many emotions in that kiss that she wasn't sure what to do with them. It was brief and tender and when Nate pulled away Serena found herself struggling for words.

"Nate, I, er, I…"

"Ssssshhhh," he said softly, putting a finger on her lips. "Just let me say this."

He took a deep breath and gazed into her eyes again. "I know this started as just a joke. A stupid way of making us feel a little better each time we saw Dan or Vanessa. But it hasn't been that for me for a long time now. This _fake _relationship we have has been the _best_ relationship I've ever been in. And as stupid as that is, it's true. Me and you Serena. It makes sense. We're destiny."

As Serena let those words absorb into her mind, she thought back to all they had done these past few weeks. Even though they had claimed it had all been for show, Serena hadn't had so much fun in years. She was always herself with Nate. She felt like he never judged her, that he accepted her fully for who she was. Just as she accepted him.

Without thinking, Serena decided to live for the moment. She leaned in for another kiss and this time it was different. It was still tender and caring, but there was a certain fire burning between them. This time, neither was afraid to show the other how they really felt. It was passionate and heated and when they finally broke apart, there was really only one word for it.

"Wow," breathed Nate and Serena at the same time. They both laughed at their identical reactions.

"Now let me say something Nate," responded Serena, grabbing his hand and pulling it up to place over her heart. "Do you feel this right now? It's my heart and it's beating ridiculously fast. And it's been doing that ever since we started the fake relationship. So if my heart's doing this in a fake relationship, I can't wait to see what's going to happen to me when we start a _real _relationship."

Nate leaned in to whisper in her ear. "So you're in?"

Serena nodded. "I'm in."

They grinned goofily at each other for a moment, before breaking into laughter. Serena spotted Blair walking over to them.

"Did what I think just happened, _really_ happen?" asked Blair, putting an arm around Serena's shoulder.

Serena decided to play dumb. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't be stupid, S. Did you two finally admit your feelings for each other?"

They both grinned at her, feeling foolish that they couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces.

Blair squealed and engulfed both of them in a hug. "It's about time, you two! I'm so happy! And it also means I won!"

"Won what?" said Serena, feeling confused.

Blair blushed slightly but went on despite her embarrassment. "Chuck and I had a bet on when you two would hook up for real. I said by the end of prom, because no one can resist the perfect romantic climate I created in this room tonight. He said it wouldn't happen until college."

"So what did you win?" asked Nate curiously.

Blair blushed an even deeper red. "Errr… I get to do whatever I want to him, later on…" she trailed off.

Both Serena and Nate scrunched up their noses. "Ewwwww, B!" exclaimed Serena. "Please stop talking about your sex life with my brother!"

Chuck wandered over to the three of them and took Blair's hand. "Everyone ready to get out of here? We can go back to the apartment."

They all nodded and left the prom, each feeling perfectly content with their lives.

* * *

Lounging around in Chuck and Serena's apartment, still in their prom attire, the four friends were all feeling ridiculously happy.

"Can you believe we did it?" sighed Serena, feeling a wave of nostalgia. "We finished high school in one piece."

"It wasn't easy. I got dethroned for a while by a girl from _Brooklyn,_" laughed Blair.

Chuck yawned and stood up, taking Blair's hand and pulling her up with him. "Well I'm spending the night in Blair's apartment. We should head off now before I get too tried. Something tells me I'll be needing all my strength tonight."

Blair pushed Chuck playfully. "You'll be needing plenty of endurance too," she said coyly. They hugged their friends' goodbye and left, leaving Nate and Serena alone in the apartment together.

Serena crawled over the couch and onto Nate's lap. He kissed her head and she laid back in his arms. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey to you," he whispered back.

She turned her body to face him and slowly leant in for a kiss. Their lips met and they leisurely moved together, reveling in the simplicity of the moment. They broke apart, still looking into each others eyes.

"I'm a little sad that high school's over," admitted Serena. "It was good while it lasted."

Nate took her face in his hands. "Yes, but I got something much greater in return."

"What?" asked Serena.

He breathed out slowly. "You."

They smiled at each other before learning in again for another kiss. And right there, in that moment, they both felt utterly content. They had finished high school and their whole future lay ahead of them. And that future held the most exciting thing either of them had ever experienced.

Each other.

**The End**

And it's done! I hope you enjoyed this! I really loved writing it. I would love to see more of the carefree, wild Serena on the show. Let's hope the writers agree!

Please leave comments, if you feel inclined to. I love feedback. xoxo


End file.
